In The Eyes of a Tortured Soul
by GhostWriter92
Summary: You want to see torture you got it..but it comes extremly harsh..so be prepared..because what you read might come as a shock to you..
1. The Cover of a Dairy

**My Diary**

**Please Don't Disrespect My Privacy By Looking Or Reading!**

**YOU LOOK & I HARM...**

**Look deep into her eyes, and you will see her soul. But darkness is all you will find, depression has taken it's toll.**

Come and look into the heart and soul of a 13 year old child, a girl, traumatized by the Fire Nation, a commander, and a certain 12 year old boy...come and find out what torture really is.

I will tell you not much of spoilers and such...But I will tell you this! This girl...and this boy...come to find a lot in common.


	2. The Diary: Day 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way possible own the avatar! I do own The girl/Selenity, Iris, Miaka, The dad/Master Yuan, Master Wolabo, and the prophecy so please don't take them without permission, 'kay? Thanks!**

Words-actions and stuff

"Words"-speaking

"...(Words)..."-actions while someone is talking

_Words_-thoughts

Dear Diary,

1st day with diary,

Today is my 13th birthday and as a reward I got to visit an air temple. The first time I have ever been in there! See my dad is an air bender. He's a member of the board, meaning he follows all the rules to the farthest points possible. He said even though I am not aloud in the temple, it was my 13th birthday and it was a less expensive gift. I have never been aloud to go into the temple; our house is down the mountainside.

It's just my dad and me now...My mom, Iris, and my older brother, Miaka, died when our house was raided. I watched the whole thing from under my bed, trying not to craw out from underneath the bed and go try and stop the men in the red and black outfits from turning our house upside-down. They took my mom's and my brother's lifeless, burnt corpses with them. Once they left for a while I crawled out to see the house burnt to a crisp except for my room they didn't really care about my room I guess...

Oh I met a boy in from the temple! His name is Aang; he's an air bender, same as me! Except he gets actual training while I learn on my own..Sorta..The prophecy forbids me from seeing him though...Later my dear diary!

**Conversations from earlier that day...**

"Daddy can I please come with you today? I mean it is my thirteenth birthday! I promise I wont interfere!" The girl begged her dad as he was heading out the door to go to the air temple.

"You know the rules dear." Was all he kept telling her.

"Daddy you know that is a silly rule! You even tried to forbid that rule! Please, please, please!" The girl just would not stop trying to go to the temple.

"Well...That would be your birthday present then. And try not to draw attention to yourself." The dad said as she hugged him.

"Oh thank-you daddy! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" The girl said as she hugged him.

"Yes well go get changed I have to be there in a little bit." The father said impatiently as she ran to her room to get changed.

They glided to the temple as the boy monks stared at what they saw.

"Master Yuan you do know your daughter is following you, don't you?" A boy about 12 came up to the father and asked him as he bowed to the father in respect.

"Yes I do know my daughter is following me Aang it is her birthday gift to come to the temple today." Master Yuan said to the young boy.

"Welcome to the air temple daughter of Master Yuan!" Aang said bowing to the girl in respect.

"Why thank-you but you don't have to bow to me! I'm not a master...But you are! (bows to Aang) I mean no disrespect but do you mind father if I go with Aang to his classes with him?" The girl looked at her father with a pleading look on her face.

"Just as long as the two of you stay out of trouble. Aang don't lose my daughter, she is as slippery as a seal." Master Yuan said to Aang, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Will do Master Yuan! Come on...uh...I'm sorry but what is your name?" Aang looked at the girl in confusion. _I always heard her to be just the daughter of Master Yuan, no name spoken what so ever._

"Oh my name is Selenity, Selenity Haiku. Come on we're going to be late!" Selenity said as she took his hand and ran towards the doors.

"We have to take a left here! Come on!" Aang said as the two ran fast. They made it to the class on time.

"Thank-you for joining us Aang. And whom do we have here? You know that civilians aren't allowed into classes." The teacher/monk said as the class snickered.

"Master Wolabo this is Master Yuan's daughter, of all people I thought you would know." Aang said and sat in his chair.

"Ah excuse me Miss Haiku there is an open desk next to Aang where you can sit." Master Wolabo bowed and pointed to the desk next to Aang. The girl bowed back and went to sit down.

The classes went by like that all day, and finally they were over. They had time just to have fun. Aang and Selenity walked away from the rest of the class so Aang could help Selenity learn more air bending.

"Yeah just like that you got it! Just a couple more moves then you can go find your dad." Aang said and showed her the next move. "You're a fast learner!"

"Really? My dad always says I can't do anything right...Let alone learn anything!" Selenity said as she rode on an air ball.

"Selenity come on it's time to go home!" Master Yuan said as he threw her glider at her. She caught it gracefully and gave Aang a hug before they left.

"Have a nice day Aang, and if I don't see you again a nice life." Selenity looked at him sadly and was about to leave.

"Hey Selenity wait! I have to give you something!" Aang said as he grabbed her left hand and took his ring of his left ring finger. "If we shall meet again our rings will keep us together. Thanks for giving me a wonderful day!" He said then kissed her on the cheek and ran to his room.

"Good-bye Aang..." Selentiy whispered loud enough only for the wind to hear her.

**A/N: **Yeah sorry about the cliffy but I can't write anymore for this chapter without spoiling day two! Anyways I am so happy! I already have two reviews! Thank-you **Jesus.Freak.And.Proud.Of.It. **and **DSK** for being the first two reviewers! You guys made me add stuff I didn't plan on putting on there because I didn't want to disappoint :D Anyways lata's peoples, read and review, and have fun at school!

GhostWriter92


	3. Important Information

**Hey I just want to tell you guys I'm switchin my name...so if you see my stories under a different name ask about it or sumtin. (My stories are: My Life With Prince Zuko, In The Eyes of a Tortured Soul, Ozai Did You Know)**


	4. The Diary: Day 2

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way possible own the avatar! I do own The girl/Selenity, Iris, Miaka, The dad/Master Yuan, Master Wolabo, and the prophecy so please don't take them without permission.**

words-actions and stuff

"words"-speaking

"...(words)..."-actions while someone is talking

_words_-thoughts

Dear Diary,

2nd day with Diary

Yesterday I met a boy, his name is Aang. He's twelve, only one year younger than me! I fear the worst for him though… There was a prophecy told throughout my kind. The prophecy was that a master air bender, a young boy, was to fall into the wrong hands. The hands thought to be a friend, a loved one. But that friend was said to hand him over to an over-powering nation. That friend was to be a girl, a thirteen-year old girl… Her name you ask diary? Her name was Selenity Hiaku. Well talk to you later dear diary!

**The Telling of The Prophecy**

"Tonight I'm goin' to tell ye about the prophecy. Prophetess Joanna said that a master air bender, being no more than twelve, is to fall into the wrong hands, to be handed over to an over-powering nation. This young boy was to fall into the hands of a corrupted loved one. A girl this loved one is to be, that she is a thirteen-year old, and named Selenity Hiaku." The storyteller had definitely caught the attention of the crowd by now.

"Now this doesn't seem any different than most prophecies but it is. This master air bender, no older than twelve, is to be an Avatar! Yes you heard me right, he's to be an Avatar, and if the prophecy is to be fulfilled, then the world will be over as we know it. This over-powering nation will have the strength it lacked and will fully take over the world."

"Ye have now heard my telling for the night. Head off to your houses and dream well knowing that this prophecy will not be here soon." The storyteller watched as everybody left and the night began.

**A/N: **I know that this section was mostly about the prophecy but I thought that it was important enough to have it's own section so R & R and tell me what you think!


	5. The Diary: Day 3

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way possible own the avatar! I do own The girl/Selenity, Iris, Miaka, The dad/Master Yuan, Master Wolabo, and the prophecy.**

Dear Diary

3rd Day with Diary

I saw Aang again, I snuck out of the house. We met each other at the gates after his classes got over. He helped me on my air bending. He also got another ring, exactly like mine. I hope the prophecy is wrong about us. My dad as changed too. Ever since I met Aang (like yesterday) he has been more aggressive than he used to be. He 'threw' me across the room when he found out about Aang and mine's training session. Everything went dark once I hit the wall. It has been four hours since my 'reprimanding'. I have to go it's getting dark and I don't want my dad to get any madder at me. Later dear diary.

Selenity Hiaku

**The reprimanding**

"What has gotten into you Selenity! You know you are not to see Aang anymore!" Selenity's dad had her cornered.

"What are you saying that I do not listen to you anymore?" Selenity was afraid of her father, she really didn't want to use what Aang had taught her against her father.

"That is exactly what I am saying! Something has to change and it's not going to be me!" Yuan lunged at his daughter but missed as she moved to quickly. "You will not disobey me!" He forced a gust of wind at his daughter, who got it full force. "You will not disobey me." Yuan said as he lurked over his unconscious daughter.

**A/N: **This is a relatively short chapter and I'm sorry about that. But it's late at night and I'm relatively tired. I'll update a couple more times this week, doing two to three chapters an update. I'm going to get as much of this story as I can up before I get rid of my written work. I have to clean out my room badly so hopefully it will work. Later all you readers and don't forget to R&R!


End file.
